moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salaea Sunstorm
=Description= ---- A radiant being stood before the masses as a beacon of hope for mortality. She was strong of heart and of mind, undaunted by the horrors that swept the world and what may come to be in the future. She stood tall, even though she was at average height for the Quel'dorei at five and a half feet. Her mere presence could inspire those around her to steel themselves and press on with against any obstacle. Her golden locks were as bright as the sun, and her neon blue eyes were eternally intense and passionate, gleaming even in the darkest of places. While her body was mostly slender, her muscles were toned to the point where she was just as capable as any other warrior of the Light. Her body was naturally curvy, as most elves tended to be. Her chest, while most of the time held behind her holy platemail, was ample to say the least. While her abdominals were toned, her thighs were thick and wholesome. One could tell that if she were to kick someone, it was going to hurt whether she was wearing plate armor at the time or not. Her armor was a standardized uniform at this time. Thick plates of elementium, hand-crafted and tempered to deflect any damage brought upon by swords, axes, spears and other variants of weaponry. Armor She typically wore her standardized Alliance uniform at this time. However, she could be found wearing luxurious silks and cotton, usually during special occasions or whilst she slept. On very rare occasions, she could be seen wearing dark leathers as a form of protection whenever an endeavor required that she wore something far more flexible than full plate. Arms A standard blade used by the Alliance that has been infused with holy runes that read 'May this sword be your candle.' The sword itself had been given these runes to allow the user to channel their holy energies through it, and in some cases, store an extra mana pool with in. A standard Alliance footman's shield has been given similar treatment. Only now, the runes read 'May this shield ward from thee Evil.' The runes placed upon the crest of the shield are magical wards, focused mainly towards absorbing and dispersing fire, shadow, and fel magic. If such a spell were to hit this shield hard enough, it would simply disperse like a snowball against someone's clothing. Light enough, and the spells would bounce right off. =History= ---- Youth (Faction) Upon the mention of the Legion's return, Salaea had come out of retirement and has begun to prepare for their arrival. Out of interest in defending the world once again, and the will to secure a better future for the Quel'dorei, Lady Salaea Sunstorm has joined the ranks of the Highguard. (Titles) Matriarch of House Sunrunner: House Sunrunner was once a noble household with in the lands of Quel'thalas, mainly known for their vast experience and practice of the Arcane, specializing in both conjuration and teleportation. During the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas, House Sunrunner had been wiped out, leaving only Matriarch Sylva II, or Salaea Sunstorm as she calls herself now, as the only known survivor of the Sunrunners. Dawnbringer: After extended service to the Light in several campaigns, including the war against the Legion and the war in Northrend, Salaea Sunstorm has earned the title 'Dawnbringer.' It is a symbol of her faith and dedication to the Light, and written proof of her being a paragon of all that is holy in the eyes of those who witnessed her. =Personality= ---- A stalwart ally to have both in personal matters and on the battlefield. She will always have your back, and will never turn against you, unless you have betrayed her largely enough. She is good natured, and tends to those who need it most, whether it is protecting the innocent, taking care of children, feeding the poor, or even helping others with their problems. At the same time as being good natured, she is unrelenting in both combat and social interaction, never backing down nor changing her mind without a damned good reason backing up her case. Above all, her confidence and comfort with speaking and acting drive her to be someone with an inspiring presence. Those who have worked either under, or along side her in all walks of life have always had something positive to say about her. Beliefs Though she is strongly favored by the Light, she has recently turned her faith towards Belore, the Sun. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Blood Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas